


Security Measures

by Leyenn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco and the Quidditch changing rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security Measures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meridian_star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridian_star/gifts).



Draco Malfoy poked a drape quickly and yanked his fingers back with distaste. "Are you certain there's no one coming?"

"Discounting us, in the next ten minutes, no. For the fifteenth time."

"The last thing I want for Yule is getting caught blowing the great Saint Potter." Draco sniffed at the air, still poking. "And in the bloody _Gryffindor_ rooms. It stinks of self-sacrificing heroism in here."

Harry lounged back on the benches and lazily stretched out his legs. Open. And trouserless, at this point; Harry Potter was nothing if not the eternal opportunist. You had to be if you insisted on shagging your worst enemy from time to time... at least, the only worst enemy you could get your hands on.

"I'm amazed you even recognise the smell."

Draco whipped off his outer robe and spread it carefully over the floor before deigning to kneel down. "Don't get much choice with you hanging about, do I."

"If you'd wanted to do this in the dungeons, you could just have said." Harry always made that little side attempt to be considerate, for some reason. One day he was going to remember the whole way through that this was _Malfoy_.

Probably not today, though.

Malfoy, he remembered as the aforementioned settled himself, made sure he was comfortable - didn't give a toss about Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, hero who had survived the Dark Lord and his O.W.L.s in the same year, having a robe hook sticking behind his neck or the fact that no bench in any changing rooms in the world had ever really been made with sitting in mind, particularly naked from the waist down -

Oh. Oh, yes. Oh fuck yes.

Malfoy, he remembered, was really bloody good at this. Not surprising with that smart mouth of his - at least now he was getting around to doing something useful with it - not that Harry was ever going to let him know that - oh, fuck, well, maybe.

"Harder." He grit his teeth and groaned, dropping his head back, clenching the closest side of the bench in a tight fist. "Malfoy, fuck you, _harder_-" A tight hand clamped around his balls and he let out a yelp at a scrape of teeth. "_Hey!_"

Malfoy gave his chest a shove in mute answer and promptly - magically, Harry always suspected, in the quite literal sense - swallowed him whole.

Harry, being sixteen and horny as hell, came like a steam train with one uncontrollable thrust into Draco's mouth and slumped back against the wall, managing only a vague attempt to keep from skewering his head on the robe hooks as Draco Malfoy grinned wolfishly from between his legs and proceeded to quietly suck him clean.

Harry made a throaty moaning sound and clenched his other fist around the bench until he was finished. A-grade student he might not be, but he'd picked up that you didn't bother Malfoy when he was in the middle of something. Particularly something that involved that smart mouth of his.

After a fairly long few minutes, Draco sat back on his heels and admired his handiwork with a lick of his top lip. "Hmm."

"Hmm?" Harry lifted his head and stared at him. "What the hell does _hmm_ mean?"

Draco looked at him, his expression slightly amused. "Despite the disadvantage of its association with you, Potter - and that is a rather sad disadvantage, but I suppose it's one we share - I think your cock is good enough to warrant a 'hmm' now and then." As if he were delivering a compliment in the gesture, he tugged his wand out of a back pocket and threw out his other hand to catch Harry's leg as he tried to move away. "Oh, stop fidgeting. I don't know why I should bother, when you get so bloody uptight about it." He drew the tip of it lightly down Harry's fading erection just as if he were dusting the place, ignoring the quiver of response. "_Abstergo connubium_."

Harry let out a breath and started to sit up. Draco's mouth was one thing, since it was usually nicely occupied - Draco's wand anywhere in his genital region always made him queasy. But not quite as much as the sound that met his ears next.

The door rattled. It had a distinct note of menace to the sound.

Draco gripped the inside of his thigh painfully, leaning forward, his voice a bare hiss of breath. "I thought you locked that, you stupid shit?!"

"I did-" but by 'lock', of course, he only meant throwing the hefty old bolt across, because really, he'd been in a hurry - Draco really was very good at this - not that they would be sitting here with their dicks out if he wasn't because he was also Draco, for God's sake, and-

-and, upshot of the day, he hadn't charmed the door.

"Oh, shit-"

Angelina, on the other hand, had used a charm, and well enough that even Flitwick might have been impressed. If the next thing he would have seen after her charming the door open hadn't been the Boy Who Lived sprawled back over the Quidditch benches, robes only hurriedly gathered over his crotch and trousers missing completely, with Draco Malfoy on his knees trying to untangle a clenched fist from Gryffindor robes.

Perhaps understandably, the next sound in the room was Angelina's broom colliding with the heavy flagstone floor. "_Harry?!_"

Draco yanked up his robe, shooting a burning glare even as he danced hurriedly round her to slam the door. "Would you bloody well _be quiet!_"

Angelina looked at him as if he were a goat somehow loose in the school. Although Harry was certain, if it had been a goat between his legs then she probably wouldn't be looking at him with quite so much disgust. "Does Ron know about this?"

"Weasley?" Draco's brow lifted into an elegant sneer before Harry could get a word in. "You didn't mention-"

Harry glared him into silence. "_I'm not fucking Ron!_" He tried for a nasty whisper, but it really developed into more of a panicked bark.

"As if it would ever matter to me if you did."

Harry's glare turned savage. "If I _were_, you'd be related by penis to the Weasleys, did you think of that?"

The look of absolute repugnance that paled Draco's face spoke very plainly that he hadn't. "You're not at it with Granger as well, are you?"

Harry nearly slugged him. "_No!_"

Draco spread his hands; either in appeasement or, more likely, preparation for a strangling attempt. "All right! For Merlin's sake, keep your voice down!"

"You weren't worrying about that five minutes ago."

Only Draco could make mortal fear look smug. "Yes, well." He managed to spare a glance for Angelina, appearing fairly shocked to find her still in the room. "Do you mind? We were trying for a mindfuck of mutual hate and distrust, here. In private."

There wasn't really much any self-respecting Gryffindor - which did not include Harry Potter, in that specific moment - could say to that.

"Um. Well. Sorry." Amazingly, her hand found the doorknob with a minimum of flustered groping. "I'll just go."

Draco's entire body spoke of killing curses just welling up to be used, any second now. "What a sparkling idea."

The door clanked shut heavily, and this time Draco was the one to pull the bolt across and charm it locked, with enough force that the door actually swelled for a moment into its frame and Harry was almost afraid it might explode through Draco's pure rage.  
Instead Malfoy turned back to him, almost utterly composed, and re-pocketed his wand with a sigh of indifference. "Your lot are disgustingly rude."

Harry bit his tongue and didn't answer that, not that it would have made a smidgen of difference if he had. Instead he managed in perfect sixteen-year-old sexually frustrated spite, to say; "Excuse me for interrupting while you're hating my lot, but are we going to get on with this?"

Malfoy blinked. "Oh, that." He raked a glance over Harry's sprawled form and rummaged one hand into a pocket of his robe. "Well then. Showers?"

  


*

  



End file.
